


Barista

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Poulécriture, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: C'était le barista le plus musclé que Freed avait rencontré.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707935) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



C'était la première fois que Freed rencontrait un barista aussi... musclé. L'homme qui le regardait était très grand et imposant, blond avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Et tous ces muscles, bon sang.

Freed était sous le charme.

« **Vous allez commander ?** grogna le barista – même si au lieu d'être énervé, il avait plutôt l'air amusé. »

Se sentant rougir, Freed commanda rapidement, paya et se décala pour attendre. Il était si gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait qu'il sentait un poids sur ses épaules.

Puis, lorsqu'il alla récupérer son café, il remarqua quelque chose écrit sur le côté de son gobelet.

Un numéro de téléphone.

Freed leva les yeux et croisa le regard du barista... qui lui fit un clin d’œil.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
